Action ou vérité:Version spéciale!
by Missjennifer54
Summary: Bienvenue dans ce jeu spécial pour FairyTail! Vous, chers lecteurs, avez le privilège de poser aux personnages des défis/questions les plus loufoques et/ou osées!
1. Chapter 1

**Action ou vérité: Je te mets au défi de...**

**Voilà un petit truc qui me trottait à la tête depuis quelques temps!**

**Vous pouvez poser vos défis aux personnages.**

**Et bien sûr... Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas!**

* * *

**Miss Jennifer**: Bonjour à tous! Bienvenue dans cette édition spéciale de ''Action ou vérité"! *_Imaginez une vague de faux applaudissements lol*_

**Miss Jennifer**: Nos invités pour ce jour sont_...*en gesturant vers la porte_* l'équipe Natsu!...

**Natsu** :*_en ayant toujours son grand sourire_* Salut!

**Lucy**: Bonjour!

**Wendy**: Euh*gênée*...Bin-Bonjour...

**Miss Jennifer**: T'est vraiment mignonne, Wendy!_ *en lui faisant un gros câlin*_

**Wendy**:...

**Charle ou Carla**(comme vous préférez): Sérieusement...

**Erza**: *_en se montrant_* Je suis très heureuse que tu nous accueilles...

**Miss Jennifer**: Ca fait toujours plaisir de recevoir la guilde la plus forte de Fiore!

**Happy**: Aye!

**Erza**: Tiens, où est passé Gray?

**...:**Gray-sama! Pourquoooi?

**Gray**: Tu pourrais pas me lâcher,là!?_*exaspéré, en se montrant_*

**Juvia**: *_s'accrochant à la jambe du mage de glace_.* Noooon!

**Gray**:* _soupire_* Si tu me lâches, j'essaierai d'y réfléchir!

**Juvia**: Vraiment!? _*en le lâchant et en se relevant plus vite que son ombre lol*_

**Miss Jennifer **:*_en souriant sans aucune arrière-pensée_* Les enfants surtout ne suivez pas l'exemple de ces deux personnes!(l'une étant un tsundere, l'autre une stalker!)

**Gray**:*_indigné_* Hey!

**Miss Jennifer**: *_Ne prêtant pas attention à l'interjection*_ Bon passons aux invités suivants... Voila,la famille Strauss, Cana Alberona et Levy McGarden!

**Cana:***_un peu soûle_*** **Vous n'auriez pas de la bière, par hasard?

**Mirajane et Lisanna**: Bonjour tout le monde!

**Elfman**: Saluer, c'est être un homme!*_se reçoit un éventail sur l'arrière de sa tête*_

**Evergreen**: Arrête de sortir n'importe quoi!

**Miss Jennifer**:_*fait un clin d'oeil aux deux soeurs qui la comprennent immédiatement et elles vont la rejoindre_* Je dois vous annoncer que maintenant, j'ai des associées!

**Levy**: C'est louche ça...

**Mirajane**:_*sourit avec des intentions malsaines_* Pas plus louche que ce qu'il y a entre Gajeel et toi...

**Levy**: D-De quoi tu parles!?*_rougit légèrement*_

**Lisanna:**Ne fais pas l'innoncente...*_d'une voix joueuse_*

**...**: On m'a appelé..._fais chier_...

...: Un peu de manière,Gajeel...

**Gajeel**:*_s' avance vers les autres en lâchant un bâillement_*Rappelle-moi pourquoi on est ici, Lily.

**Panther Lily**:La rémunération m'a semblé assez bonne... **Gajeel**: Ça a intérêt à l'être!

**Miss Jennifer:***_Va vers Lily_***** Voila ta paie, Lily! _*sort de nulle part un immense panier rempli de kiwi_*

**Lily**:*_bave légèrement_* M-Merci...

**Gajeel**:Sale chat traître...attends un peu...tu m'as vendu!?

**Levy:**Hahaha!

**Jennifer**: Bon passons aux autres invités! Voilà, maintenant cette guilde indépendante: Crime Sorciere!

**Erza et Juvia: **Hein?

...:*_voix masculine_*Je me demande si c'était bien là où le client nous avait demandé de venir...

...: *_voix ennuyée_* Qui sait...

...:*_d'une voix enjouée_* Ça n'a pas trop d'importance!

**Jellal**: C'est quand même louche cette his...*_remarque la présence d'une personne très familière dans la salle* _Erza...

**Erza**_:*transpire à grosses gouttes_* Je-Je-Jellal...

**Meldy**: Salut Juvia, tout le monde!

**Ultear**:Hum...

**Jennifer**: Bien que les choses semblent être intéressantes, ne nous nous attardons pas! Vous savez sans doute pourquoi vous êtes tous ici...

**Natsu/Jellal**:Pour un interview?/Pour une mission?*se regardent quand ils constatent qu'ils n'ont pas sorti la même chose*

**Jennifer**:Eh ben, non!

**Presque tout le monde**(Il y en avait des personnes qui étaient déjà au courant...):QUOI!?

**Lucy**: Alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'on est ici?

**Jennifer** :*_ sourit démoniaquement_ * Pour une partie spéciale d'action ou vérité!

**Gajeel/Gray/Evergreen** : Ne comptez pas sur moi!

**Jennifer**: P'tite précision; à votre participation, vous empochez tous 2 millions de Jewels!

**Gajeel/Gray/Evergreen**:On peut toujours y participer, on ne perd rien à faire ça, alors...

**Jennifer**:Bien!_*sort du nulle part un petit carton*_

* * *

De:Lalalo A:Gray Fullbuster

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de nous dire si tu es vraiment intéressé par J****

En cas de refus: 1)Devenir le chien de Juvia pendant une journée ou 2) Reconnaitre que tu n'es qu'un bon à rien qui ne surpasserait jamais Natsu...

* * *

**Gray**:*Pret à tuer quelqu'un* C'est quoi cette merde...!?

**Juvia:**Se pourrait-il que Gray-sama soit intéressé par **Jenny-san!? * **_aura noire qui se forme*_

**Gray/Mirajane/Lisanna:***_surpris par la stupidite de Juvia*_HEIN?

**Lucy:** Celle de Blue Pegasus?*_rit_* impossible!

**Juvia**; Juvia doit aller la faire taire à jamais...*_se lève_*

**Gray: ***_paniqué*_Eh, attends un peu!

**Jennifer: **Alors, quel est ton choix,Gray**?**

**Gray:**_* énervé, se grattant la tête*_Je refuse de répondre à la question donc je vais prendre l'option nº 2...

**Mirajane:***_déçue_*****Vraiment? Bon...

**Natsu**_:*regarde Gray avec un air triomphant_* Alors,t'attends quoi,princesse des glaces?

**Gray**:*_force les mots à sortir_*Je...ne suis qu'un bon à rien qui ne surpasserais jamais...

**Natsu:"**Jamais" qui? _*avec __**la**__ voix qui énerve*_

**Gray:**NATSU**!***_lui donne un coup de poing au visage*_

**Jennifer**_**:**_Bon voilà une action de faite!

**Mira**:Maintenant, le prochain défi!

* * *

De:Jos-chan A:Levy McGarden

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de nous dire le nom de la personne du sexe opposé avec qui tu t'entends le plus! (si on exclut Jet et Droy bien sur!)

* * *

**Levy**_:*soupire de soulagement_*J'ai cru un instant que ça allait être pire...Et sinon,c'est Gajeel avec qui je m'entends le plus..*_sourit et rougit un peu*_.

**Gajeel:**_*grommele dans un coin,en mâchant un bout d'acier._***...**

**Lisanna:**Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves?

**Levy**:...

* * *

**Jennifer**:Voici le dernier défi pour...

* * *

De:Kilokochi A:Erza Scarlet

Sujet: Je te mets au défi d'embrasser fougueusement Jellal!

En cas de refus: 1) Laisser Jellal te frapper ou 2) Laisser un des garçons présents te frapper...

* * *

**Jellal**:...*_gêné*_

**Erza**:Je...*_tremble en rougissant,plutôt d'excitation_* J'accepte le défi!

* * *

Que va-t-il se passer!? La suite dans 100 ans! (Je blague bien sûr!)

Et pour poser vos questions:

**De**:_**(Votre pseudo**_) **A**:(_**Un des personnages**_)

**Sujet**:(_**Votre défi)**_

**En cas de refus,**_si vous êtes sûre que le personnage va refuser_:(_**Max.2 autres choix**_)

Je n'accepte pas les questions en rapport avec le GrayLu ou Nali!

* * *

**Un petit commentaire fait du bien, parfois**...


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde!

Voilà la suite de ce jeu!

J'ai reçu plein de réponses (dont certains étaient..._*sourire machiavélique_*)

Et sinon, je ne fais pas trop attention à ces commentaires où il n'y a que le défi; Je voudrais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce jeu! (Ne vous attendez pas à voir votre défi apparaître si vous l'envoyez pas avec des mots d'encouragement!)

Est-ce que vous avez vu le chapitre de cette semaine!? Il était vraiment trop cool! ***SPOILER***Le combat de Laxus était vraiment intense, mais il a vraiment géré en battant Jura. J'aime ces combats qui ne durent pas pendant plusieurs longs chapitres! Et sinon, le Gruvia...! J'ai trop adoré! Surtout que Juvia ne phantamait pas à propos de Gray quand il a...(mon coeur faisait des doki-doki!)

J'ai hâte des 33 pages de la semaine prochaine...(Soit dit en passant, je pense que ce sera la fin des jeux magiques, j'ai hâte du lendemain pour les dragons...)

* * *

Jennifer:Voici le dernier défi pour...

* * *

De:Kilokochi A:Erza Scarlet

Sujet: Je te mets au défi d'embrasser fougueusement Jellal

En cas de refus: 1) Laisser Jellal te frapper ou 2) Laisser un des garçons présents te frapper...

* * *

**Jellal**:...*_gêné*_

**Erza**:Je...*_tremble en rougissant,plutôt d'excitation_* J'accepte le défi!

**Jellal**:Qu..*_regarde Erza qui se penche sur lui,son regard se stoppe sur les lèvres de cette dernière_*

**Lucy**:*s_ert fortement Happy qui était sur ses genoux en regardant avec attention la scène_*

**Meldy/Cana**:*_joyeuses_*Allez,Erza!

**Happy:***_en mettant ses pattes aux joues_*** **Ils s'aimeeeent!

**Wendy**:_*se couvre les yeux_* Je-Je ne devrais pas regarder ce genre de scène...!

**Carla**:*_rougit de gêne_* Ils y en a qui se gênent pas!

**Erza**:*_rougissante,mais déterminée,ses lèvres touchent celles de Jellal._*

**Jellal**:*_se laisse faire quelques secondes avant de la repousser,violemment._*

**Erza**:*_se cogne la tête contre la table. Elle est K.O.!_*...

**Jellal:**Erza! *_la prend dans ses bras_*

**Tout le monde(surtout les filles)**:*_trop affligés pour parler_*...

**Mirajane**:*_une aura noire se forme autour d'elle,elle sourit sadiquement_.* Pourrais-je le tuer?

**Jennifer**:Non Non, Mira...!

**Jellal**:*_frissonne légèrement_*

**Jennifer**: ...Laisse-moi faire ça à ta place...*_aura noire_*

**Lisanna**:*_rire embarassé*_Euhm...le défi n'a pas été relevé mais on dirait que l'option 1 a été choisie...

**Ultear**: Je ne crois pas trop que ça a été choisi...

**Levy**: Moi non plus...

**Erza**:*_reprend conscience_*Hum, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

**Jellal**:Tu...Tu t'es cognée la tête!

_Elle va croire ça!?_

**Erza**:D'accord...*_s'assoit_*

**Carla:**Je ne ferais aucun commentaire!

**Lisanna**:*_pour changer de sujet_* P-Passons au défi suivant!

De: Hikaru A : Natsu

Sujet :Je te mets au défi de nous dire quelle est ton genre de fille?

En cas de refus: 1) Embrasse Grey passionnément ou 2) Dire au personnage de ton choix que tu l'aimes...

**Natsu**:*_sans hésitation_* J'prends le 2!

**Gray:***_choqué_***** Il va le faire!? Il pourrait juste répondre à la question...

**Elfman:***_bégaye_*****F-Faire le premier pas, c'est être un homme!

**Gajeel**:Essaie d'écouter ton propre conseil,déjà Elf!

**Natsu**:,*_se lève et se dirige vers Lucy*_ C'est quelque chose que je voulais t'avouer depuis déjà très longtemps...

**Lucy**:*_assise sur une chaise_* Hein?

**Natsu**:*_s'accroupit en face de la constellationiste_* Ce que je voulais te dire depuis un bout de temps...

**Lucy**:*_rougit_*Natsu...

**Les filles**:*_regardent la scène en retenant leur souffle*_

**Natsu**:*_met ses deux mains sur les cuisses de Lucy et regarde ailleurs_*Je t'aime...

**Mirajane:***_s'évanouit de bonheur_*****

**Juvia:***_joyeuse_*****Juvia n'a plus de rivale amoureuse,maintenant!

**Lucy**:...! *_toute rouge_* Natsu, moi au...

**Natsu**:*_continue sa phrase_*..Happy!

**Lucy**:*_encore rouge_* Je...Attends...QUOI!?

**Happy**:*_sur les genoux de Lucy*_Oh,tu sais que je t'adore aussi,Natsu!*_vole vers son partenaire_*

**Les filles,surtout Mira et Erza**_:*une aura démoniaque se dégageait des filles qui s'étaient rassemblées.*_ Les garçons sont définitivement les pires!

**Lucy**:*_va bouder dans un coin_* ..ils sont...les pires...

**Gajeel**:Gihihi!

**Gray**:...*_blasé_*

**Les filles**:NATSU!

_La scène suivante a été coupée car elle pouvait heurter la sensibilité de certains. Merci de votre compréhension..._

**Jennifer/Mira:***_sourire de façade_*****Bon reprenons notre jeu!

**Natsu**:*_recouvert de bandages et de bleus* _Qu-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça!?

**Mira**:*_avec une tête effrayante de Satan Soul_*Ferme-la!

**Natsu**:*_appeuré_* A-Aye!

**Levy**:Je compatis pour toi Lu-chan...*_au côté de Lucy_*

* * *

De:Mirmiko A:Lucy

Sujet:Je te mets au défi de faire la Bunny-Girl avec Gajeel

En cas de refus: 1)Faire un calin amoureux à Gray sous l'oeil attentif de Juvia ou 2)Un petit coup de langue sur le cou de Natsu-kun

* * *

**Juvia**:Rivale amoureuse...*_regard noir_*

**Lucy**:Mais non Juvia! Ah, et pourquoi il y a une option 2 comme ça!?

**Lisanna**:Et tu choisis...?

**Lucy**:*_murmure_*Le défi...

**Gajeel**:Gihi! C'est finalement l'heure de mon show!

_Une estrade se présente et Gajeel et Lucy apparaissent. Les projecteurs sont braqués sur eux._

**Lucy**:*_larmes exagérées aux yeux, en tenue de Bunny-girl*_Pourquoi mooooooi?

**Gajeel**:_*habillé costard-cravate,tient une guitare_*La ferme! Hum, commencons...

**Lucy**:*_se dandine en levant les bras, sans grande conviction_*

**Levy**:_Je compatis vraiment pour toi,Lu-chan..._

**Gajeel**_:*en laissant échapper quelques sons de sa guitare*_Shoo-bidoo-bidoo-pop...le souffle du printemps. ..

**Natsu**:_*en lancant une chaise sur Gajeel_*Arrête cette merde!

**Gajeel**:SALAMANDER!*_saute sur lui et commence à se battre avec lui.*_

**Mira**:Continuons! Oh! On dirait que c'est pour moi!

* * *

De:Stillaris A:Mirajane

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de dire à tout le monde pour qui ton coeur bat

En cas de refus: 1)Refuser de donner du fraisier à Titania(Erza) 22 fois d'affiler Ou 2)Envoyer des photos ''hot'' de toi au maitre

* * *

**Mira**:*_sourire de façade_* Eh bien...

**Tout le monde**:*_curieux_*?

**Mira**:*_sourit_*...je ne vous le dirai pas! Alors, l'option 1 me convient!

**Erza**:*_choquée,tremblante et pâle_*T-tu...Tu ne vas pas tout de même me faire ça!?

**Mira**:*_continue de sourire, mais d'une manière un peu sadique* _Oui!

**Tout le monde**:_Mira a du cran..._

* * *

De : Erza Knight A : Lucy  
Sujet : Je te mets au défi d'embrasser Natsu et le trainer de force dans un endroit où vous serez seuls. Rien que vous deux... ( _Avec des trucs pas très nets à la clée...)_  
En cas de refus: 1) Faire un strip-tease devant toute la guilde Ou 2) Faire lire ton roman à tout le monde.

* * *

**Lucy**: Pourquoi on s'acharne sur moi!?

**Happy**:*_d'un ton distant en mettant sa pate devant sa bouche_*On se le demande...

**Lucy**:Qu'est-ce que tu insinues!?

**Happy**:Rien rien...

**Natsu**:*_avec un air intéressé_* Le défi n'a pas l'air si mal...

**Lucy:** Pas si mal!?*_le frappe du revers de la main sur sa tête_, gênée* C-C'est dégradant! Je préfère encore lire mon roman!

**Lisanna**: Lucy a pris l'option 2! C'est-à-dire que je vais vous faire l'honneur de lire un extrait d'un des romans mushy-mushy de Lucy!

**Lucy**:*_horrifiée_*Non...

**Les garçons**: "Mushy-mushy"?

_Après la lecture de l'extrait..._

**Gajeel**: Gihihihi! C'est la meilleure histoire que j'ai entendue jusqu'à maintenant!

**Natsu/Gray**:*_se retiennent de ne pas pouffer_*

**Elfman**:Cette histoire n'est pas virile!

**Lucy**:Elle n'est pas sensée l'être!

* * *

**Quel moment avez-vous le plus adoré? **

**Si vous avez envie que je fasse apparaître un personnage ou une autre réclamation,dites-le moi!**

**Et sinon, n'oubliez pas de commencer le sujet de votre défi par:"Je te mets au défi de...**

**Et pour ceux qui veulent la suite de mon histoire sur Fairy Tail "Confiance!", il faudra attendre un peu... (mais pas longtemps!)**

**Je comptais écrire un One-shot du roman de Lucy où les gens de la guilde le trouverait par hasard, mais devrais-je le faire?**

Et pour poser vos questions:

**De**:_**(Votre pseudo**_) **A**:(_**Un des personnages p.s**_. I pas seulement la team Natsu!)

**Sujet**:(_**Votre défi)**_

**En cas de refus,**_si vous êtes sûre que le personnage va refuser_:(_**Max.2 autres choix**_)


	3. Petite annonce concernant l'Anime

Désolé pour ceux qui croyait que c'était un chapitre. Mais sinon ma nouvelle risque de choquer ceux qui regardent l'anime. J'ai appris que l'Anime se terminait le 30 mars...Et ce n'est pas une rumeur! Il y aura toujours l'OVA 5 au mois de juin mais la série animée va être mise de côté...(ou va se terminer dans les pires des cas...Certains pensent à une absence de 6 mois à 1 année. ..)

Je crois que les animateurs ont décidé cela quand ils ont vu à quel point l'Anime se rapprochait du manga... (C'est leur faute à eux aussi! Ils ont sauté plein de scènes du manga!) Actuellement, l'anime est basé sur le chapitre 291-2 du manga et le manga se trouve au chapitre 321... C'est vrai que s'est vraiment proche... Personnellement,je regarde à la fois les épisodes et les scans en anglais alors ça va me faire bizarre de ne plus voir l'anime, dire que j'avais bien aimé l'épisode d'aujourd'hui avec le Gray rougissant embarassé,mais je n'ai pas trop adoré la partie Lucy/Minerva... Les animateurs ont vraiment laissé les détails du manga et ils n'ont pas ajouté les scènes qui étaient vraiment violentes... J'en ai marre de leur censure, c'est pourquoi je préfère parfois le manga! L'anime devrait se terminer par la rencontre entre Jellal et la mystérieuse personne dont on connaît l'identité dans le manga...

Vous pouvez voir un article (en anglais) animenewsnetwork rubrique News!


	4. Chapter 4

**Salut tout le monde! **

**Je tiens à remercier tout ceux qui ont mis en favoris, suivis et surtout commmenté cette histoire!**

**Et sinon, je suis une fille pour ceux(rares) que ne le savaient pas!(Ça s'entend bien dans mon prénom, en même temps! T.T ) Et sinon espérez le prochain chapitre vers début Juin/Juillet! (Je dois quand même étudier pour mes examens!)**

**Et sinon, je ne fais pas trop attention à ces commentaires où il n'y a que le défi; Je voudrais aussi savoir ce que vous pensez de ce jeu! Ne vous attendez pas à voir votre défi apparaître si vous l'envoyez pas avec des mots d'encouragement, des avis et/ou des conseils/propositions!**

_**P.S: A la fin du chapitre, petite surprise pour vous tous! (Ne sautez pas!) et Fairy Tail ne m'appartient pas bien sûr! **_

**C'est reparti! **

* * *

De: Hayate A: Natsu Dragneel

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de révéler à Lucy le nombre de fois où vous avez dormi ensemble (cela comprend les fois où elle s'en est rendu compte bien sûr, mais aussi celles où elle n'a rien remarqué).

En cas de refus: 1) Avouer par quel passage secret tout le monde entre dans sa chambre.

**Lucy**: Hein? Quel passage secret? Il y a un passage secret dans mon appartement!? De quoi est-ce qu'on parle!?

**Erza**: *_avec un ton et un regard plein de sous-entendus* _Tu ne vas rien dire,n'est-ce pas, Natsu?

**Natsu**:N-Non!

**Lucy: **De quoi est-ce que vous parlez!?

**Erza**: C'est mieux pour toi...

**Lucy**:Quel passage secret? Natsu!

**Natsu**:*_transpire à grosse gouttes_ _en regardant ailleurs_* Ri-rien!

**Lucy**:*_regard suspicieux_*Natsu...

**Natsu**:En fait, Lucy... J'peux pas te répondre... On doit compter les jours où tu m'as laissé faire?

**Levy**:"Laisser faire"...? Se pourrait-t-il..?! Lu-chan... Natsu et toi...*_commence à s'imaginer des choses_"

**Lucy**:Hein?

**Erza**:*_bégaie en rougissant_*V-vous vous ê-êtes protégés,au moins?

**Natsu**:*_air de l'ignorant_* Comment ça "protéger"?

**Tout le monde**:_Ne me dites pas que...!?_

**Mirajane**_:*s'évanouit,une nouvelle fois,de bonheur* Plein...Plein de bébés! _

**Gray**:Sérieusement!?

**Juvia:**_*interessée*_

**Cana: **Hahahaha!

**Lucy**:*_interloquée*_Est-ce si grave que ça?...

**Lily**:*_un peu gêné_*Hum..."grave" ne serait pas trop le mot adéquat... En même temps, quand deux personnes s' accouplent...

**Natsu/Lucy**:*_ont à peu près compris ce qu'il se passait et commence tous deux à rougir*_ Ehhh... NON!

**Lucy**:*_apeurée_* Levy-chan! Ton imagination est aussi effrayante que celle de Juvia!

**Levy**:Dé-Désolée!

_Un peu plus tard, après avoir expliquer le malentendu. _

**Jennifer**: Bon maintenant accueillant nos autres invités!: Le Maître Makarov et Laxus Dreyar!.

**Makarov**:*_réjouit_*Hellloo!

**Laxus**:*_une tête dégoûtée_* Humpf...

**Lisanna/Happy**:_*le regardent en essayant de ne pas pouffer, ce qui ne marche pas_*

**Mira**:*_sourit_*Tout le monde! Vous devriez remercier le Maître pour vous avoir laisser participer à ce jeu!

**Lucy**:Le remercier...*_un ton sombre et regarde Makarov_* Alors,c'est de votre faute si je suis là...

**Makavov**:*_rit d'un rire forcé_* Ahaha...

**Lisanna**:Et, ,voila le prochain défi pour...Natsu!

* * *

Sujet:Je te mets au défi d'accepter de te faire appeler "pinky" pendant une durée prolongée(de 6 mois à 1 an)

En cas de refus: 1) Reçoit l'horrible et mystérieuse punition du maître ou 2)Fait le massage complet de Gajeel...

**Natsu/Gajeel:***_sursautent de dégoût_*JAMAIS LE MASSAGE!

**Lucy/Wendy/Levy:***_rient*_

**Natsu**:J'prends l'option 1!

**Lucy**:C'était direct ça...

**Makarov**:*_air de menace_*Alors, Natsu...Es-tu prêt à recevoir ton châtiment?

**Natsu**:'sur!*_sourit d'une façon un peu trop confiante en laissant échapper des ricanements narquois_*

**Makarov**:*_fait devenir son poing dix fois plus grand et l'écrase contre Natsu_*

**Lisanna**: J-Je crois que Natsu est K.O...

**Lucy**: *_blasée_* Ce n'est pas qu'une impression...

* * *

De: lolivamp A: Cana

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de nous dire ce que tu penses de Bachus des Quatro (+ Petite modification de l'auteure...) : **Puppy**!

En cas de refus:  
1) Donner un coup de couteau à ton tonneau d'alcool ou 2) embrasser la fille de ton choix

* * *

**Cana**: *_soûle_* Ah Bacchus? Je veux une revanche! Il a forcément dû tricher! Je veux reprendre mon soutif, moi!

**Juvia**:*_gênée_* Un peu plus de tact, Cana-san...

**Cana: ***_se place derrière Juvia et lui saisit sa poitrine, en laissant échapper un rire mesquin_* Il n'y a rien à être embarrassée, Juvia! Toi aussi t'en portes bien un, non?

**Juvia**:*_rougit d'embarassement_* Kya! Cana-san!?

**Cana: **Tu devrais pas avoir honte de ton corps...Surtout quand t'en as de si gros!

**Les garçons:***_rougissent_*** **Euh...

**Cana:***_remarque quelque chose_*** **Ah mais tu n'en portes pas! C'est du soutif incrusté, non?

**Wendy**:C-Cana-san!

**Juvia**:*t_ransforme son corps en eau et se laisse glisser en dehors de l'emprise de Cana_*

**Laxus:** J'crois que je vais faire comme si je n'ai jamais rien vu...

**Mirajane/Lisanna:** C'est sûrement la meilleure idée!

**Makarov**:*_rire pervers, se fait immédiatement pulvériser par Erza*_

_Juvia se cache dans un coin en se lamentant de son sort. Cana , toujours soûle,va vers elle et lui fait un bisou sur la joue pour se faire pardonner. Juvia rougit un peu du geste mais accepte les excuses._

**Jennifer**: Alors pour répondre à la question, pour Cana c'est juste quelqu'un qui tient super bien l'alcool et qui lui a volé son soutien-gorge... Ah, on dirait que la prochaine est pour Juvia!

* * *

De : Walix ( la magnifique 8) ) A : Juvia-chan

Sujet : Je te mets au défi d'embrasser passionement Jellal devant Gray.  
En cas de tu refus : 1) Tu ne dois plus parler à Gray pendant 1 mois.  
2) Tu devras dire je t'aime à Elfman et rien qu'à lui (c'est à dire plus aucun à Gray!)

* * *

**Gray**: C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend pour cible là?

**Juvia**: *_en pleurs_* Noooooon! Juvia ne veut rien faire de cette feuille!

**Jellal:** *_embarrassé*_

**Meldy**:*_enjouée_* Allez Juvia, ce n'est pas si grave! Tu peux très bien embrasser Jel-...

**Erza**:*_menace de sortir une épée, regarde Meldy avec les yeux tueurs_*

**Meldy**:*_refroidie_* ...Co...Comme je le disais, mentir ne fait pas trop de mal...

**Lucy/Wendy**: *_blasées par l'attitude d'Erza_* Ha...ha...

**Juvia**: Mais Juvia ne veut pas faire ça à Evergreen-san et Gray-sama!

**Evergreen**: Qu'est-ce que j'ai à avoir dans cette histoire? Si c'est pour Elfman, je m'en fiche royalement! De toute façon, ce gars a besoin de plus d'amour!

**Elfman**: Beurk! L'amour n'est pas viril!

**Evergreen**:*_exaspérée_* Je ne te comprends vraiment pas, pourquoi est-ce que tout pour toi est un"homme" ou "viril"!?

**Mira**: Eh bien, en fait...

**Elfman**:*_effrayé en rougissant légèrement_* Ne dis rien, Nee-chan!

**Mira**: *_toujours souriante_* Hahaha... C'est vrai que tu pourrais lui raconter un jour cette histoire...

**Lisanna**: Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais j'ai l'impression que tu insinuais quelquue chose d'autre,Mira-nee...

**Lucy**:*_encore blasée_* Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, ...

**Carla**: _*choquée* Est-ce ce qu'on appelle du déjà-vu!?_

**Cana**: Juvia..._,*prend la mage d'eau par les épaules et la pousse d'un coup sur Jellal*_ ...GO!

**Juvia/Jellal**:*_surpris de la situation_*

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Quel moment avez-vous le plus adoré? Et sinon vous pouvez aussi dire une**** idée concernant ce qui va se passer avec Jellal et Juvia...(Je prendrai celle qui me paraît la plus bonne!)**

* * *

**Nouveau**: Bonus de fin! (Merci de l'idée à **Lolivamp **!)

**Happy**: Aye! Bonjour tout le monde! Aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler du livre"Mushy-mushy" de Lushiii!

**Lucy**: Tu n'as pas besoin!

**Happy**:*_d'un air farceur_* Oh mais oui! Alors, cette histoire est...

**Lucy**: *_met sa main fortement sur la bouche de l'Exceed_* Tu-ne-vas-rien-dire!

**Happy**:*_hoche de la tête_*

**Lucy**: *_le relâche_*

**Happy**: *_s'envole plus haut, hors de la portée de la mage et crie_* L'histoire de Lucy est un harem de garçons!

**Lucy**: *_rougit d'embarassement et essaie de le saisir_* Happpyy!

**Happy**: *_met sa patte devant sa bouche _* C'est l'histoire d'une fille entourée de garcons qui en tombent tous amoureux; C'est n'imp...

**Lucy**:*_a lancé sa chaussure sur la tête de L'Exceed et sourit*_ Trajectoire parfaite!

**Happy**: *_K.O_.*

* * *

**Maintenant, Voici **_**les cours de Levy-sensei!**_

**Natsu**: En fait, c'est quoi des Tsundere ?

**Levy**: Alors, Ils sont souvent contradictoires sur leur sentiments... Ils sont à la fois distants et affectueux envers une personne. Il y a différents types de Tsundere...Par exemple , Gray est un cas typique du Tsundere léger...

**Gray**: En quoi suis-je un Tsundere!?

**Levy**: *_regard de pitié à l'intention du mage de glace_*

**Gray**: C'était pour quoi ça!?

**Levy**:*_énervée,murmure à elle-même_* Voila quelqu'un qui ne se rend même pas compte qu'il passe la plupart de son temps avec une fille qu'il dit trouver bizarre mais qu'il ne rejette pas...

**Natsu**: *_entend ce qu'elle dit grâce à sa super ouïe_* Hahahaha!

**Gray**:*_énervé_* Qu'est-ce qui te fait marrer à ce point, l'allumette!?

**Natsu**: Toi, princesse des glaces!

**Levy**:*_les regarde se battre , un peu blasée_* Ah...bon... Et sinon, Ren(de Blue Pegasus) est le cas typique du vrai Tsundere...

_Un peu plus loin avec Ren et Sherry.._

**Ren**: *_en rougissant fortement_* Ce n'est pas comme si je disais que tu n'étais pas belle! (Tu es magnifique!) ou que j'étais intéressé par toi... Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par toi! (Je suis fou amoureux de toi!) On pourrait peut-être se revoir de temps en temps pour discuter... (**Happy**: Un rendez-vous amoureux! **Levy**: Happy, ça suffit maintenant...)

**Natsu:** Ah j'crois que j'ai saisi ce que c'était un Tsundere! C'est quelqu'un comme Ren! Merci, Levy!

**Levy**: Sherry, pourquoi as-tu un fiancé comme lui!?

**Sherry**: *_embarrassée _* Il est mignon!

_**FIN**_

**Alors vous aimez les bonus de fin ou bien vous préférez sans? Faites le moi savoir!**

* * *

**Si vous avez envie que je fasse apparaître un personnage ou une autre réclamation,dites-le moi!**

**Et sinon, n'oubliez pas de commencer le sujet de votre défi par:"Je te mets au défi de...**

Et pour poser vos questions:

**De**:_**(Votre pseudo**_) **A**:(_**Un des personnages p.s. I pas seulement la team Natsu!**_)

**Sujet**:(_**Votre défi)**_

* * *

**En cas de refus,**_si vous êtes sûre que le personnage va refuser_:(_**Max.2 autres choix**_):

**En y pensant, à chaque fois où j'écris des scènes où Mirajane "**_**s'évanouit de bonheur**_**" je pense direct à un manga/anime que j'ai regardé il y a pas longtemps: Acchi Kocchi! Pour ceux qui le connaissent pas je vous le conseille vivement! Beaucoup de comédie au programme avec comme personnages principaux une Tsundere et un cynique! Et plus leur bande d'amis! (Seulement pour douze épisodes :( )**


	5. Chapter 5

Action part 4...

Vraiment désolée pour mon retard! Vous pourrez espérer, de moi des chapitres plus réguliers maintenant! (On peut dire que j'avais perdu ma volonté d'écrire...)

Certains commentaires me font vraiment plaisir! Je suis contente de savoir que cette fic vous plaise..

* * *

**Cana**: Juvia..._,*prend la mage d'eau par les épaules et la pousse d'un coup sur Jellal*_ ...GO!

**Juvia/Jellal**:*_surpris de la situation*_

**Gray**: _** Ice-make:Wall!**_

_Un mur de glace apparaît entre les deux principaux concernés...Juvia s'écrase dessus..._

**Tout le monde: ***_bouche bien ouverte*_

**Juvia: ***_K.O*_

**Jellal:**...

**Natsu: **Ahahaha!

**Lucy:***_choquée*_G-Gray!

**Gray:**_*****__se frotte la tête en étant gêné* _Désolé...c'était un reflexe...

**?:***_voix lointaine* _Quelqu'un m'a-t-il appelé pour réveiller ma princesse?

_La mystérieuse se rapproche de Juvia, qui est toujours inconsciente, et la prend dans ses bras._

**Gray**:*_énervé*_ Lyon!? Pourquoi t'es ici!?

**Lyon:**_*sourire triomphant* _Ça faisait longtemps, Gray! Et maintenant, Juvia...

_Il regarde, exagéremment amoureusement, la Juvia endormie dans ses bras et rapproche sa tête de la sienne... Mais, un coup violent lui fait lâcher prise._

**Gray**: *_s'empare de Juvia_* N'essaie pas de profiter du fait que Juvia soit assomée pour lui faire des trucs bizarres!

**Lyon:***_s'essuie la lèvre inférieure* _Enfoiré...Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'avoir Juvia!

**Gray:**_*****__furax*_Juvia n'est pas un objet, que je sache!

**Lyon**: Elle est ma princesse!

**Gray**:*_frissonne_* Elle est encore moins ta propriété...

**Jennifer**: *_tout sourire en prenant soudainement le bras de Lyon_* Bon, je pense que je vais aller me promener avec ce beau jeune homme!

**Lyon: ***_surpris_*** **H-hein?

**Jennifer**: À plus tout le monde! Mirajane, Lisanna... prenez soin de mon show pendant mon mon absence!

**Mira/Lisanna**: Bien sûr!

_Jenni disparait avec Lyon. Gros silence dans la salle suite à ce départ soudain..._

**Mirajane**: Bon, nous devrions continuer!

**Gray**: *_la secoue légèrement_* Hey, Juvia... réveille-toi!

**Juvia**: _*entrouve ses yeux et aperçoit le visage de Gray tout proche du sien. Elle s' évanouit debonheur_*

**Gray**: Qu...!?

**Cana: **_* en buvant son alcol* _Haha! Ellle ne changera donc jamais!

* * *

De: Balayah A:Elfman

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de te présenter en vêtements de FILLE ! (C'est a dire perdre sa virilité)Avec bien sur,le rouge à lèvres!

En cas de refus : Rester collé 1 journée avec Evergreen (et son éventail)

* * *

**Elfman:***_choqué_*Perdre ma virilité!? Un homme ne doit jamais s'imaginer qu'une chose pareille puisse arriver!

**Mira**:*_sourit comme un ange* _Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas collée à elle pendant des journées entières, n'est-ce pas?

**Elfman**: Q-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues,neechan!?

**Mira**: R-i-e-n d-u t-o-u-t!

**Evergreen**:*_gênée_* _Celle-là, elle sait plus de choses qu'elle en dit, tsk!_

**Lisanna: **Sans plus tarder, passons au prochain défi! *_commence à lire la feuille_* A-Attendez une seconde...!?

* * *

De: Aeryane À: Lisanna

Sujet: Embrasse Laxus et met lui une claque juste après!

En cas de refus: 1) Dévoile tous les secrets dont tu as la connaissance sous la contrainte des runes de Fried! 2) Mets-toi au service de Mirajane pendant une semaine et tu es obligée de lui obéir!

* * *

**Natsu**: Ahahahaha!

**Laxus**:*_laisse échapper un rire carnassier* _La première partie du sujet est intéressante...

**Lisanna**:*_rougit d'embarassement_* Non! Non!

**Laxus**:*_sur un ton plaisantin_* Ce n'est pas la mort...J'att...

_Mira pose, soudainement, sa main sur une des épaules du chasseur de dragon qui sursaute en se tournant pour voir le visage de Mira lui sourire d'une façon sinistre. Une aura terrifiante se dégage de l'aînée de la famille Strauss._

**Mira:***_penche sa tête sur le côté*_Si cela continue...Il y aura..vraiment...un mort...

**Makarov**:*_terrifié*_ Pourquoi est-elle si énervée!? Laxus! Ne l'énerve pas plus que ça!

**Laxus**: J-j'avais compris!

* * *

De: sunshine78 à: jellal

Sujet: Je te mets au défi de nous dire comment s'appelle ta fiancée?

En cas de refus: 1) Embrasse makarof sur la bouche ou 2) Fais une déclaration d'amour à la Ultear...

* * *

**Jellal**:*_embarrassé_* Eum...

**Tout le monde**: Heeein!?

**Mira**: *_exagèremment_ _en pleurs et cachant son visage avec ses deux mains_* P -pourtant...j'étais 100 % sûr qu'ils allaient finir ensemble sans encombres, noooon...!

**Cana**: *_choquée_* J' ai... J'ai perdu mon pari...!?

**Juvia**: *_blasée_* Juvia pense que ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, Cana-san.

**Erza**:*_laisse échapper un sourire narquois_* Je suis aussi bien curieuse de savoir qui est cette mystérieuse fiancée, Jellal...

**Jellal**: _Mince!_

**Juvia:***_étonnée _***** Juvia est surprise! Erza-san le prend plûtot bien!

**Erza**: *_sourit_* Pourquoi devrais-je m'énerver? Cette situation me convient très bien, j'ai très envie de savoir qui est cette fiancée...

**Wendy**: Je ne sais pas très bien pourquoi mais Erza-san...

**Lucy**:... Il n'y a pas comme un air triomphal qui l'entoure...

**Jellal**: _Se pourrait-il qu'elle sache? Impossible! Elle n'a pas pu voir à travers mon jeu crédible!_

**Carla: **_*blasée* Cet homme est stupide..._

**Erza: **Alors quel est le nom de cette fiancée, j'attends...

**Jellal**:*_commence à suer grossièrement en essayant de trouver une solution.*_ C... c'est... .Meldy!

**Erza/Juvia**:QUOI!?

**Tout le monde**: IMPOSSIBLE!

**Lucy**: Levy-chan... Tout ça me fait penser...

**Levy**:*_émerveillée_* Je pensais à la même chose... Un excellent roman à rebondissements ou une téle-novelas! Lu-chan, tu devrais te servir de ces idées pour ton prochain roman!

**Lucy**: *_sourit déterminée_* Bien sûr!

**Lisanna**: Je ne pense pas... que ce soit le meilleur moment de penser à ce genre de choses...

* * *

Et je vous laisse sur ce cliffhanger! Coup de théatre: La soi-disant fiancée, une personne qu'on aurait jamais soupçonnée, Meldy!? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour les deux amants!? La suite dans le prochain chapitre!

* * *

**Bonus de fin! **: _**Shadow gear!**_

**Lucy**: En y pensant Levy- chan, pourquoi votre équipe est la Shadow Gear?

**Levy**: *_soupire_* Pour tout te dire, j'en ai oublié la raison... Je crois que c'était Jet et Droy qui avaient décidè du nom à l'époque

**Jet:** La Shadow Gear soit l'arme de l'ombre...

**Droy**: *_tout en mangeant un bol de nouilles_* C'était certain qu'avec notre nom d'équipe, tous les autres nous craindraient!

**Gajeel**: *_blasé_* Vous êtes tous les deux pathétiques...

**Levy**: Gajeel!

**Gajeel**: Quoi?

_**Fin!**_

* * *

**Si vous avez envie que je fasse apparaître un personnage ou une autre réclamation,dites-le moi!**

Et sinon, n'oubliez pas de commencer le sujet de votre défi par**:"Je te mets au défi de..."**

**Et pour poser vos questions: ( elles peuvent apparaitre plus tard...)**

De:(Votre pseudo) A:(Un des personnages p.s. I pas seulement la team Natsu!)

Sujet:(Votre défi)

**En cas de refus,(si vous êtes sûre que le personnage va refuser):(**_**Max.2 autres choix):**_


End file.
